The power of love
by Mars-wiggle
Summary: the journey of Ron-Mione love story ,when you realy like Ron-Mione story you mustto read it And please Review :D


Disclimber: J.K Rowling only

The Power Of Love – Ron-Mione

Ron P.O.V:

Dear Diary,

Ini gue Ron Weasley , ini adalah kali pertama gue nulis sebuah Buku Harian , karena kali ini gue bener bener bingung mau cerita ama siapa , gue nggak mungkin cerita ama Harry ataupun Ginny , apalagi kakak kembar gue , nggak deh makasih . Gue masih inget gimana rasa itu timbul , akhir tahun ajaran lalu , waktu dia sembuh dari membatunya , gue rasanya pingin ngeloncat loncat waktu ngeliat wajah dia di depan pintu aula besar , tersenyum sumbringan , ngebuat gue terpesona untuk sementara waktu . Rasa itu muncul gitu aja , ngebuat gue merah padam , gue pingin banget waktu itu meluk dia , dan bilang kalo gue adalah orang paling bahagia waktu tahu dia udah sembuh , tapi entah apa gue nggak pernah bisa ngelakuin itu . Oh gue bener bener orang bodoh ! Dan sekarang gue kelas tiga , beberapa minggu yang lalu saat pelajaran satwa gaib , untuk pertama kalinya gue berdiri berdampingan ama dia , tamapa ada Harry di tengah tengah-nya , dan dia untuk pertama kalinya megang tangan gue , gue tau ini nggak bisa di bilang ngegengam juga , karena waktu itu dia lagi panic ngeliat Harry naik Bekky , tapi tetep aja ….

Gue pikir gue pasti udah gila fall in love ama sahabat gue sendiri , tapi kaya'nya ini beneran terjadi-lah , ya , walaupun kaya itu gue tetep harus mastiin kalo ini bener kan , I must to prove it !

Writer P.O.V:

Terdengar bunyi hantaman kapak , dari pondok Hagrid . Harry , Ron , dan Hermione berhenti berlari dan menoleh ke belakang , kearah pondok Hagrid yang sekarang tampak sebesar kue sus .

"Udah kejadian …"Kata Harry Shook

"Gue…gue…"Kata Hermione mulai terisak , dia memeluk Ron-melingkarkan tanganya di pundak Ron , dan mulai menangis di dada Ron

Ron jadi semerah rambutnya , dia kaya'nya salah tingkah gitu , dan tikusnya , Scarbest , terlepa dari tanganya .

Tahun Keempat, Yule Ball:

Hermione P.O.V:

Gue turun dari tangga , beneran nggak Pe-De , kira kira baju gue bagus nggak ya gue tau di Yule Ball ini gue bakalan jadi pasangan dansanya Victor Krum , tapi bukan karena itu gue pingin tampil sempurna malam ini , ini semua cuma karena dia , Orang yang udah ngisi setiap ruang yang ada di hati gue sejak kelas dua , perkamen baru , petak rumput yang baru dirapikan , dan semak Hetter .

Di bawah tangga gue ngeliat Harry ama Parvati , gue mau nanyain dimana dia , tapi nggak jadi , karena Victor udah ada di samping gue, menyerahkan tangan-nya untuk di gandeng . Kalo boleh jujur , perlakuan Victor jauh lebih sopan dan menawan ,tapi entah kenapa , gue tetep aja suka ama dia , aroma semak Hetter ngebuat gue terpesona setiap kali gue nggak bertengkar ama dia .

Setelah pesta dansa , di tangga menuju menara Gryffindor ;

Writer P.O.V:

"Ron kenapa lo jadi marah marah sih !"Kata Hermione dengan kening berkerut

"Tanyain aja ama diri lo sendiri !"Kata Ron ketus "Udah gue mau balik ke Ruang Rekreasi !"Kata Ron lagi

"Ya udah pergi sana !"

"Fine !"

"Ron kata Hermione megang tangan Ron "Lain kali ….kumpulin keberanian lo … dan ajak gue … dan bukanya ngejadiin gue pilihan terakhir !"Kata Hermione dengan suara bergetar menahan marah dan tangis sekaligus . Dia melepaskan tangan Ron .

Kamar anak laki laki Gryffindor :

Ron P.O.V:

Dear Diary,

Gue emosi banget , gue marah , gue kesel , gue sedih , kenapa ? Kenapa dia harus pergi ke Prom sama seorang Victor Krum . Gue yakin seratus persen gue nggak bakalan bisa nandingin Krum dalam hal apapun . Dia fantastis , kaya , terkenal , Threewizard Champion , pemain Quiddich terkenal , dan dia tampan , sedangkan gue …

Cuma keajaiban yang bisa ngebuat gue lebih disukai dari Krum !

-Ron-

Tahun keenam , koridor lantai enam :

Still Ron P.O.V:

"Ginny ! Dean ? Apa yang kalian lakuin di sini ?"Tanya gue waktu ngeliat Ginny ama Dean lagi berduaan di koridor lantai enam saat semua orang udah pada di Ruang Rekreasi masing masing .

Gue mandang Harry , ekspresi Harry ganjil , antara jijik , marah , atau semacamnya . seharusnya kan bukan dia yang kaya gitu tapi gue !

"Lo pikir , gue bisa tenag berduaan ama Dean di Ruang Rekreasi dengan adanya elo di situ !"Kata Ginny sinis

"Tapi elo masih lima belas tahun ! Lo belum bisa-"Kata gue

"Apa ?"Kata Ginny "Cumae lo yang ngangep ini semua menjijikan Ron ! Harry ama Cho dan Hermione ama Krum !"

Begitu ngedenger itu rasanya perut gue penuh sama cairan timah panas , jantung gue rasanya kaya' mau copot , dan gue yakin sekarang gue memerah lagi "Har , lo pikir itu bener ?"

Harry cuma diem .

Oh enggak mungkin ini bener terjadi !

Satu maret , Tahun keenam , Hospital wing , Hogwarts :

Hermione P.O.V:

"Harry , gimana dia bisa jadi kaya gini sih ?"Kata gue , gue udah nggak peduli apa apa lagi sekarang . Cuma satu hal yang penting sekarang , cuma dia bisa sembuh . Madam Pomferny emang udah bilang kalo dia nggak pa pa , tapi tetep aja …

"Dia minum Mead yang udah di-racun-in ! Untung ada bezoar"Kata Harry pelan

Tiba tiba seseorang berambut pirang menyeruak diantara kerumunan , baik Ginny maupun Harry mandang dia dengan jijik , dia nyenggol gue dan nyuruh gue nyingkir

"Apa yang lo lakuin di sini ?"Tanya Lavender

"Apa yang gue lakuin di sini ? Gue sahabatnya !"KAta gue agak sakit hati

"Tapi gue pacarnya , dan gue minta elo buat-"

"Er-my-knee,"Kata Ron nggak jelas "Er-mio-ne, Hermione ..."

Oh merlin dia nyebut nama gue waktu dia nggak sadar , apa itu artinya … "Ron , gue di sini , lo nggak pa pa kan , Ron ,"Kat ague setengah tersenyum

Lavender langsung lari ke luar .

Tiba tiba Prof Dumledore nyuruh semua orang keluar kecuali gue dengan bilang kaya gini ; "Sudahlah semuanya , sebaiknya kita keluar sekarang , Mr . Weasley sudah menemukan penjaganya !"Katanya , sambil senyum berarti ke-arah gue

Gue senyum juga , sambil makin erat gengan tanganya Ron , semak Hetter pribadi gue .

Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor , Hari kunjungan terakhir Hongsmade ;

Writer P.O.V:

Walaupun hampir semua orang mutusin buat pergi ke Hogsmade , tapi Hermione maksa Harry ama Ron buat ngerjaiin Pr mereka .

"Harry lagi jalan jalan di luar sebentar , katanya sih nyari udara segar , sementara itu Hermione lagi berkutat ama esay-nya sendiri

"Ron , are you finish yet ?"

"I do , but I'm not pretty sure I'm right ,"

"can I see ?"

Ron ngasihin esay-nya dan Hermione ngeoreksi esay itu , sementara Ron dduduk di kursi lengan . Tiba tiba dia bicara kaya gini "Oh , I love you Hermione !"Kata Ron kaya'nya sepenuhnya sadar

Hermione seketika membatu , tapi kemudian netral lagi . Dia cuma bicara kaya' gini "Sebaiknya Lavender nggak ngedenger itu!"

"Iya sebaiknya enggak , atau sebaiknya iya aja supaya dia behenti ngejar ngejar gue !"

The burown , liburan musim panas

Writer P.O.V:

Ron ama Hermione lagi ada di kamar Ron , tepatnya di balkon kamar Ron , mandangin matahari terbenam .

"Nggak ada yang lebih baik daripada sunset !"

"E-em ,"Kata Ron "Herm , lo inget nggak kata kata gue waktu kunjungan Hogsmade terakhir kemarin ?"Kata Ron memerah dan mulai ngegaruk garuk belakang telinganya .

"I-ya ?"

"Nah sekarang kan gue bukan pacar Lavender lagi , jadi , lo mau nggak nerima gue ?"

"Oh Ron ,"Kata Hermione menghambur kepelukan Ron .

"Gue anggep itu sebagai 'iya'!"

Hermione mengangguk , bertepatan dengan itu pintu kamar Ron terbuka dan Ginny berdiri di situ , melongo ngeliat Ron dan Hermione bergantian .

"Lo mu-na Ron !"

"Ginny ?"

"Gin , elo emang sama banget ya ama Harry , suka muncul tiba tiba kaya' tuyul !"

"Ya iya lah itu artinya gue ama Harry serasi , lo gimana sih ,"

FIN

Note :

Perkenalin nama ku Mars-Wiggle , ini fic ku yang baru , tolong Review ya soalnya aku baru di ini :D


End file.
